1. Field of the Invention
My present invention relates to flashlights, and more particularly to flashlight holding mouthpieces for use by persons who hold miniature flashlights in their mouths while working.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flashlight holding mouthpieces are well known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,461, issued to Stephen P. Sedlock on Dec. 24, 1968, discloses a flashlight with supporting clamp.
In the device of Sedlock a C-type clamp is conformably but detachably and adjustably connectible with the capped end of the barrel of a conventional-type flashlight. An invertible L-shaped dual purpose support bracket has one leg fixed to a median part of the clamp. The other leg is provided with a rubber sleeve fashioned into a conventionally grippable comfortably shaped mouthpiece. A spring jaw clip is fixed to an end portion of the C-clamp. The clip can be clipped to a shirt pocket, windshield visor or elsewhere for support. With the C-clamp facing up the capped end can be caused to be rest against the user's forehead. Facing down and clamped the flashlight can be located beneath the user's chin.
As seen in Sedlock, the flashlight supporting clamp thereof is comprised of a number of rigid, mechanical parts which are affixed to each other in such manner as to be immovable with respect to each other. Thus, the device of Sedlock is bulky and complex, and is not well adapted for carrying in the user's pocket, especially the user's shirt pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,295, issued to James J. Willis on Dec. 24, 1991, discloses a mouth-held implement holder which is adapted for the support of a flashlight.
The mouth-held implement holder disclosed in Willis has a socket at one end which receives the butt end of the implement. The opposite end of the holder is formed as a mouthpiece. The mouthpiece being inserted into the mouth is gripped by the molars, which extend along the sides of the upper and lower jaws of the user.
The mouth-held implement holder of Willis is almost as long as the flashlight supported thereby, and the major side-to-side dimension thereof is almost twice as great as the diameter of the flashlight barrel.
Further, the device of Willis is provided with a pair of rings 64, 66 to which a head strap is secured in some embodiments.
Thus, it will be seen that the device of Willis is by no means compact and thus conveniently carryable in the user's pockets, such as the pockets of a policeman's blouse.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 302,334, issued to Orlando DeGuevara on Jul. 18, 1989, discloses a mouth supported holder for flashlights.
The mouth supported holder for flashlights of DeGuevara is comprised of a socket adapted to receive the butt end of a flashlight and a mouth-grippable projection or blade extending axially from said socket.
The mouth supported holder of DeGuevara, and more particularly the mouth-grippable blade thereof, clearly extends the length of the associated flashlight, and also considerably increases the width thereof.
It is believed that the patents listed immediately below contain information which is or might be considered to be material to the examination of this application.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,982 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,187 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,936 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,109 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,483 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. DES.332,500
The term "prior art" as used herein or in any statement made by or on behalf of applicant means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferentially, a date which is earlier than the effective filing date hereof.
No representation or admission is made that any of the above-listed documents is part of the prior art, or that no more pertinent information exists.
A copy of each of the patents referred to hereinabove is supplied to the United States Patent and Trademark Office herewith.